


reassembling the hyperdrive

by beskars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ahsoka coming in clutch with laser cannons, anakin being subtle as ever, lawless did NOT pass the vibe check, obi-wan thinking he could EVER get away with "borrowing" anakin's ship, so i wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars
Summary: “The Council doesn’t know that I’m going,” he admitted, and would have laughed at the shocked expression on Anakin’s face had he not been so on edge. “And if they did know, they would be very displeased.”“ Obi-Wan ! Stealing my ship and disobeying the Council? I have to admit, I’m impressed,” Anakin told him, grinning.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	reassembling the hyperdrive

**Author's Note:**

> find me at beskars on tumblr for more bs

reassembling the hyperdrive

Over the course of the war, Obi-Wan Kenobi had found himself in innumerable predicaments, ranging from mildly disconcerting to downright nightmarish, and as a result, was rarely fazed by anything anymore. He hadn’t allowed himself to become resigned to the likelihood that every mission would go sideways at some point, because that smacked of pessimism, but he did allow himself faint exasperation at the thought. Exasperation that now took the form of a long, heavy sigh as he felt Anakin approaching from across the Temple hangar. 

“Now just what do you think you’re doing, Master?” he asked as Obi-Wan spun around to face him, suppressing a groan at the all too interested expressions worn by both Anakin and Ahsoka. 

_ Blast.  _

“I was going to practice breaking down and reassembling the hyperdrive unit,” Obi-Wan replied airily, gesturing in the general direction of the  _ Twilight _ . “I hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s what we were just about to do!” Ahsoka told him excitedly, as Anakin folded his arms over his chest and raised a brow at Obi-Wan.

“Really?” he questioned skeptically. “So I guess you don’t mind if Ahsoka and I join you, considering this is  _ my _ ship?”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan sighed, abandoning the poorly thought out lie. “I need to borrow your ship.”

“So what you’re saying is, if Ahsoka and I hadn’t shown up when we did, you were just going to take it?” Anakin asked, a smile stretching across his face as Obi-Wan struggled to form a response.

“Well, it sounds bad when you put it like that,” he finally answered, shifting uncomfortably as Anakin’s expression grew even more gleeful.

“And what do you need my ship for?” Anakin pressed, and Obi-Wan cast a wary glance across the hangar before leaning in towards him.

“There’s been a takeover on Mandalore. Duchess Satine is in trouble,” Obi-Wan said quietly, and Anakin’s eyebrows shot up. “She’s requested my help.” 

“The Council’s sending you alone?” Anakin demanded, and Obi-Wan hesitated momentarily. 

“The Council doesn’t know that I’m going,” he admitted, and would have laughed at the shocked expression on Anakin’s face had he not been so on edge. “And if they did know, they would be very displeased.”

“ _ Obi-Wan _ ! Stealing my ship  _ and  _ disobeying the Council? I have to admit, I’m impressed,” Anakin told him, grinning.

“Borrowing your ship,” Obi-Wan corrected, earning an eye-roll from Anakin. “And if time was on my side, I would be doing neither of those things. But even if the Republic did eventually agree to send aid to Mandalore, I’m afraid it would be too late.” 

“Well if time is of the essence, we’re not taking this heap of junk,” Anakin said, slapping the hull of the  _ Twilight _ and causing a loose bolt to clatter to the floor of the hangar, rolling to a stop at the toe of Obi-Wan’s boot.

“ _ We  _ aren’t,” Obi-Wan agreed, stooping down and picking up the bolt to inspect, hoping it wasn’t crucial to the structural integrity of the aircraft. “I’m going alone.”

“And let you have all the fun?” Anakin asked, plucking the bolt from his hand and shaking his head. “Not a chance.”

“It’s not going to be  _ fun _ , Anakin,” Obi-Wan frowned, folding his arms across his chest. “It could be very dangerous.” 

“Even more reason for you not to go alone,” Anakin shrugged, giving him an easy grin. 

“Anakin--” Obi-Wan began testily, pressing his thumb and forefinger to his temples, preparing to counter whatever argument Anakin was about to make. 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that if I was in your place, you wouldn’t insist on going with me,” Anakin said seriously, all traces of amusement vanishing from his expression as he watched Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan faltered, attempting to convince himself that he would be able to stand aside if their roles were reversed. After a moment, he gave up trying, knowing his former Padawan was right.  _ Force help me,  _ he thought, giving a sigh as Anakin’s blue eyes lit up triumphantly. 

“Well Snips, I guess you’re going to have to practice reassembling the hyperdrive another day,” Anakin told her with a grin that she returned just as brilliantly.

“Anakin, it’s too dangerous,” Obi-Wan interjected, to which Ahsoka began to splutter out a protest before Anakin cut in.

“So was the Citadel, but if Ahsoka hadn’t come with us we wouldn’t have gotten very far,” Anakin reminded him, and Ahsoka gave him a grateful smile.

“Fine,” Obi-Wan replied exasperatedly, allowing himself a wry smile before continuing. “Even if you and I were in agreement, I’m sure Ahsoka would find a way onboard anyways.”

Ahsoka had the grace to look momentarily chastened at his gentle reproach while Anakin just gave a snort of amusement, tucking the loose bolt into the inner pocket of his robes.

“Shouldn’t that go back in the ship? I don’t think it can afford any more missing parts,” Obi-Wan commented warily, and Anakin shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I told you we aren’t taking that,” Anakin said with a grin, pivoting and making his way towards a row of pristine Eta-class shuttles with Ahsoka in tow.

“Anakin! We can’t take one of these,” Obi-Wan hissed, breaking into a half-jog to keep up with Anakin’s stride. 

“Why not?” Anakin asked, entirely unperturbed.

“The entire point of taking -- I mean, borrowing -- your ship was to avoid unwanted attention,” Obi-Wan replied in an undertone, glancing over at the cluster of maintenance workers at the furthest shuttle. “And flying a Republic ship to a neutral planet will do just the opposite.”

“Look, even if we got the  _ Twilight  _ to Mandalore in one piece, I can’t make any guarantees for the return,” Anakin told him, one corner of his mouth quirking up as he continued, “and what kind of rescue mission would that be?” 

“Well, I suppose we don’t have much of a choice then,” Obi-Wan replied exasperatedly, pursing his lips as he watched as the boarding ramp deploy. “But since you insisted on accompanying me, you’re flying.”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin said, ushering Obi-Wan past him with an exaggeratedly grand gesture. “After you.”

* * *

As the ship smoothly accelerated out of Mandalore’s orbit and towards their hyperspace jump point, Obi-Wan had to admit he was thankful Anakin had talked him out of the freighter. Though he had hoped the mission would be a simple extraction, he was sure that the  _ Twilight  _ wouldn’t have made it off the landing pad before it was blown to smithereens by the super commandos that had swarmed the docks. Thankfully, Ahsoka had been ready for them, forcing them to retreat back into the tunnel with a series of blasts from the laser cannons as Anakin hovered, waiting for Obi-Wan and Satine to clear the boarding ramp before pulling away.

The last thing Obi-Wan had seen before the entryway slid shut was Maul emerging from the tunnel, wreathed in smoke from the wreckage, his face twisted in fury. He could derive no satisfaction from managing to evade him once more, knowing that retribution would be swift, only allowing himself a sigh of relief once Sundari was no more than a speck on the vast desert stretching beneath them. Turning to Satine, he realized she was still gripping his arm tightly, all color flooded from her face.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked softly, thankful that Anakin and Ahsoka were momentarily distracted as they made the jump into hyperspace.

Satine nodded slowly, as though trying to convince herself that she was before her demeanor shifted to something more resolute, her hold on him loosening slightly. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, before she turned towards the cockpit to address Anakin and Ahsoka. “All of you.”

As the two of them swiveled around to face her, Obi-Wan caught the way Anakin’s gaze flickered down to Satine’s hand on his bicep and groaned inwardly, knowing he would be subjected to some sly comment about it later. 

“Of course,” Anakin said respectfully, giving her a slight bow of the head before looking to Obi-Wan and adding in an all-too conspiratorial tone, “Ahsoka and I have things under control up here. And I’m sure the two of you have a lot to talk about.” 

“Anakin--” Obi-Wan started warningly before Satine raised her free hand to quiet him, sending Anakin a grateful look. 

“Yes,” she said quietly, her bright blue eyes returning to Obi-Wan’s. “We do.”

_ Force help me, I really will never hear the end of it,  _ Obi-Wan thought to himself as Anakin gave him a meaningful look before closing the divider between the cockpit and the cabin. But as he offered Satine an apologetic grimace, he decided Anakin’s remarks were a small price to pay for the smile she gave him in return. Though he knew teasing from his former Padawan was the least of the problems he would have to contend with upon their return to Coruscant, he found it difficult to worry about any of them with Satine standing so close to him. And Anakin was right.

They did have a lot to talk about. 

* * *

  
  



End file.
